fragmenting_of_an_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Siggenir Huldarson Bogavyr
Title: Jarl of Jaltmalljur Age: 44 Ethnic Origins: Nordic Appearance: The once tall, imposing young warrior is now hunched, thin, and pale. His once mighty brown beard is whitening in many places and his blue eyes are now sunken and tired. Equipment: He prefers to wear long, fur-clad and heavily decorated robes while performing his duties as Jarl, as well as an assortment of rings, bracelets and necklaces. While this excessive jewelry may seem weak to more traditionalistic Northmen, each of his accessories is a trophy taken from an enemy corpse. In battle he wears a fine iron breastplate over a suit of chainmail and fur, along with a horned helmet. He uses a longsword for battle, as well as his magic. Biography: Born to the well respected warrior clan Bogavyr in Jaltmalljur’s capital of Dverg Karas, Siggenir was inducted into the lifestyle of Nordic nobility at an early age. Despite showing promise as a warrior, the city’s shaman selected the boy to become his apprentice, a request Siggenir’s father couldn’t deny out of respect for the old magus. As a shaman’s pupil, the boy quickly learned not only the basics of magic, herbalism and potion making but also how to read and write. Upon reaching adulthood, which is a very young age for the people of the north, Siggenir joined his Jarl’s offensive against the imperial border in the south, and then spent several years fighting and pillaging with various warbands in the area. At around age twenty, he began to wander the north and continue his training in the art of magic with any shaman or war priest he came across. Eventually, he arrived in the western parts of Jaltmalljur, a terrible stretch of bogs and marshes where most Northmen dare not venture. Siggenir knew the place only from legend, which told of the monstrous Slatrekkr, whose deformed bodies are a blasphemous joining of both man and beast, lurking in the cursed marshes and devouring the bodies of any who would dare venture too close. Driven by curiosity and determined to find glory, Siggenir formed a band of warriors and ventured deep into the misty marshes, only to return alone some weeks later, and with a monstrous black head strapped to his belt. All attacks of the Slatrekkr abruptly stopped, and Siggenir was hailed as a hero for slaying their monstrous chieftain. He returned to Dverg Karas to find a glorious feast being thrown in his honor, and he was bestowed the title of Thane and spiritual advisor to the Jarl. He then spent several years solidifying his position, and when the Jarl passed away he had little trouble seizing power and winning the support of his peers. His now almost twenty year reign has marked him as both a cruel and efficient Jarl, with the warrior class always satisfied by battle, whether on the borders in the south or with rebellious slaves, whose position has been worsening as the Jarl calls for a return to glory for the warriors of the north, which can only be achieved with blood. There are rumors spreading through the north of how his enemies turn up brutally massacred, with their bodies often gnawed upon. While some show concern for Jarl Siggenir’s apparent decline in health, most in Jaltmalljur remain loyal and fearful towards him. One of his most loyal advisors is his nephew and Thane, Gnidr Sigmarson Bogavyr. Personality: Cruel and deceptive, but also intelligent and confident. Has been rather cold and grim of late. Trivia: *In the Pontetate Empire, he is known as the Rot in the North for his order to display mutilated corpses along the border. They also believe him to eat nothing but newborns and drink only blood. Category:Jarls Category:Nordic Empire Category:Northman Category:Jaltmalljur Category:Magic User